Mammy's Miracle
Mammy's Miracle is the last episode of Series 1 of Mrs Brown's Boys. Summary Mrs. Brown thinks everyone has gone mad. Father Quinn is losing his faith as fast as he loses parishioners, newly-weds Dermot and Maria won't stop fighting, and Grandad has decided he wants to stage his own funeral. He's keen to hear all the nice things people say about the deceased at funerals, but before he's actually dead. Maria tells Mrs. Brown why she and Dermot have been arguing so much - she thinks they should move out of the Brown household but Dermot is resisting. Dermot, meanwhile, is scheming with Buster to make some quick cash so he can afford a first home for him and Maria. However, their plotting comes to an abrupt end when Cathy and her policeman boyfriend turn up unexpectedly. After some discussion the Browns decide to make Grandad happy by secretly staging his funeral. However, their plans go awry when Mrs. Brown mistakes two Mormons for the men who are supposed to be delivering the coffin. Later realizing these are the preachers who have been pinching Father Quinn's parishioners, Mrs. Brown decides to teach them a lesson. Cast *Brendan O' Carroll as Agnes Brown *Dermot O' Neill as Grandad *Jennifer Gibney as Cathy Brown *Fiona O' Carroll as Maria Brown *Paddy Houlihan as Dermot Brown *Ellish O' Carroll as Winnie McGoogan *Danny O' Carroll as Buster Brady *Pat Shields as Mark Brown *Mark Dymond as Mick *Gary Lilburn as Father Quinn *Palle Nodeland as Older Peach *Drew Caiden as Older Bush Trivia/Goofs *Dr Flynn is mentioned when Agnes, Dermot and Maria are talking about Grandad's death certificate *The main plot for this episode is also the plot for the live stage show, Good Mourning Mrs Brown, which also features several scenarios which play out in the first two seasons of the TV series with some changes, such as Dr. Flynn being female instead of male (Eilish O'Carroll, who plays Winnie, played Dr. Flynn instead of Derek Reddin) and Father Quinn is portrayed by Pat "Pepsi" Shields (Mark) instead of Gary Lilburn. *When Father Quinn says "Soon I won't have a flock", he isn't holding his flask, but in the next shot, he is. *For copyright reasons, in the DVD release, the scene where Buster hums the Mission: Impossible theme is edited out as is the scene where Agnes sings The Unicorn Song to the two Mormons. Quotes :Agnes: (assuming the picture of Jesus is talking to her) Did you want something, Lord? Father Quinn: No, just bringing Grandad home. Agnes: Well, it's about feckin' time! I mean... (she crosses herself) the Lord's will be done. Father Quinn: I'll be with you in a minute. Agnes: (terrified) But I...I...I've barely lived! Show a shred of human decency! Cathy enters. Cathy: Mammy? Agnes: Don't interrupt the feckin' picture! Please! Please let me stay a little longer! Please! Please! Cathy looks through the hatch. Cathy: Hello, Father Quinn. Father Quinn: Hello, Cathy. Agnes bangs her head on the underside of the table. Agnes: Shit! (sees Father Quinn watching her) Shit on the floor! Shit! :Father Quinn: I just buried Mr Jones this morning. I promised him Heaven! But what if there is no Heaven, he's just buried? Agnes: I wouldn't worry about him coming back to complain, Father. :Father Quinn: Soon I won't have a flock! Agnes: I don't think you're allowed, Father. I think it's against the rules. :Agnes: These missionaries, do they believe in God? Father Quinn: Well, yes. Agnes: Well then, what's the problem? If we're all on the same bus, who gives a shite who the driver is? Father Quinn: I GIVE A SHITE! Agnes: Father, you watch your fucking language in this house! :Agnes: (after Father Quinn leaves) Well, my God! (to the studio audience) What do you make of that. I suppose it's hard for religion nowadays. The older generations are dying off and the youngsters just don't seem to have any feckin' interest. It's hard for God to compete with feckin' World of Warcraft. And you wonder would anybody hear God's message nowadays unless He sends it by feckin' text! (Agnes picks up a framed photograph) It was Father Quinn who helped my son Trevor when he wanted to go away on the missions. (showing the photo of Trevor to the audience) He's in Africa now. Oh, the Chinese love him. :Agnes: (calling after the two Mormon missionaries as they run away) The Three Wise Men! Wise? They got feckin' lost! Category:Season One Episodes